Always Meant To Be
by Monkey D. Conan
Summary: One moment, one choice, and yet one thing always remains the same. No matter what path their lives takes, no matter what choices or challenges come their way, and no matter what changes come, they will always come together. A collection staring our favorite shrunken teens. Both Canon and AU stories of how Shinichi and Shiho were always meant to be together...one way or another.


So, I was reading some Detective Conan stories, and I've always loved the paring of Conan/Shinichi x Ai/Shiho. (And yes this Anime is where I got part of my username) I got hit with a few ideas and thought why not help out one of my favorite pairing's. I had a few ideas of how no matter how things turn out, these two were always meant to be. This first one is based on the fact I've hardly ever seen any stories where after Haibara/Shiho runs away after the Black Organization is destroyed and she's finished the antidote, Conan/Shinichi actually chases after her. I actually came up with this one as a request to give to another author, but I just had to write the version I saw in my head. I want to see how mine stacks up to Yushinn-san. Not in a competitive way, but how two people can take the same idea and how they run with it from there to make two completely different stories. I hope you like both of our renditions of this! Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing…wow. That's depressing how accurate that statement depicts how little I actually own period.

 _ **Elementary My Dear Watson…**_

 _Honestly, I'm not even completely sure why I'm doing this._

Okay, that wasn't completely true. She knew exactly why she was doing this; she just wasn't sure why she was torturing herself like this. You'd think it would've been enough, hoping a plane and traveling thousands of miles away from anything you hand been familiar with. That should've been enough closure for anyone, especially after how she'd left things…left _Him_.

She shook her head slightly to clear it as the frigid night air wiped her shoulder length strawberry blonde locks behind her as she made her way down the mostly deserted London road. The rain was starting to slow to a light shower, though the slight numb feeling in her fingers from the cold remained. She welcomed the distraction though. It took her mind off the numbness she felt in her heart.

 _This is the only way to move on. The pain will fade soon enough._

Even to her own ears it sounded hollow…just empty words. The pain in her heart had been there since the first time she had stared into _His_ eyes and saw neither contempt nor enmity; only acceptance and compassion. It was the pain of a heart that yearned for what it could never have. She was not _His_ friend; she was not _His_ angel; she had no single role in _His_ life. This pain would never truly go away.

She shook her head again as she tightened her grip on the lapels of her long coat with one hand, while adjusting the angle of her umbrella slightly. Turning the corner onto the street she had been searching for, her pace slowed as her disobedient mind refused to stop its travels…a path that always lead to the same point. She just couldn't seem to escape it and if she was honest with herself, she didn't really want to.

"I'm finally free of them…free of the darkness." Shiho whispered to the air, keeping count of the street numbers as she approached her destination, her breath visible for a moment before dissipating along with any warmth the statement should've brought her. "So, why do I feel…like this? Like I'm still running…like I still can't breathe."

Even as she asked, she already knew the answer.

 _It always goes back to_ Him _…doesn't it?_

***Two Days Earlier - Japan***

"You're leaving."

It wasn't a question, so she didn't bother with a response.

"It's because of me."

Again, it wasn't a question, but there was a twinge of anger and…desperation, hidden in there.

"If you say so." Shiho answered simply without emotion, refusing to meet his eyes. Zipping up her final bag and giving the room one final look to make sure everything was packed up, she reached for her coat laying on her bed.

With the antidote finished and the Organization in ashes, with every member either dead or otherwise accounted for, she was determined to leave and finally end this charade. She had no place here, no one needed her, and so she had no reason to stay.

 _It's not like anyone would miss me after all._

His grip on her wrist was sudden and firm, but also caring in its gentleness. As always with his touch, warmth immediately spread through her body settling like a familiar weight in her stomach making her heart flutter and an annoyed frown etch itself on her face. Still she refused to face him, refused to believe what he was trying to convey to her. This wasn't real…it was only the desperation talking, and he'd regret it sooner or later.

 _And like you always say Shinichi…'There's only one truth.'_

Shinichi stood unmoving, searching desperately for the right words. His keen eyes stared at her coat laying on her bed, his lips turned into a bitter frown of his own as he spoke.

"Don't."

It was so soft, so pure, and so gentle that it nearly broke her. She couldn't handle this. He was too close, his presence too warm, and his scent, a strange yet intoxicating mixture of leather and his usual cologne, engulfed her. This was foreign yet comfortable, and so very enticing. She needed to put an end to this before her already strained will broke.

They argued, teased, and bantered all the time. However, they had never needed many words to really communicate, and right now he was saying a mouthful while barely saying anything. His words held a clear context and intent, and it was this truth that was shattering the reality that they had been living in…shattering her world. So she did what they always did when the conversation turned this direction. She went with what they were used to.

Raising her eyebrow slightly with her signature smirk, finally turning to regard him almost off handedly, Shiho couldn't help but mock him, "Why don't you sit down for a second so I can examine you. I thought I had perfected the antidote, but it looks like your mental and communication skills are still that of a child."

 _Let's get back to reality…please._

"Damnit Haibara! For once can you just listen to me?" He bite out, his eyes boring into hers with anger, panic, and an emotion she didn't dare identify "You don't have to go! You don't have to do everything on your own! You have friends here and people that are glad to have you around! Why are you being so stubborn?!"

' _I need you! I want you here with me.'_

She heard those unspoken words loud and clear, but knew she had to be strong. He was settling, not choosing her. His _**Angel**_ had moved on before she had completed the antidote and so he was hurting, but she knew she couldn't heal him. It couldn't be any other reason…she couldn't be the one he needed.

 _I wish you only happiness in life Shinichi…but you'll never find that with me._

"I have nothing **worth** staying for." Shiho spoke calmly gathering her things and heading to the front door. Her steps were sure and did not falter. The tears would come later and she'd collapse as her heart wailed, but for now she would not waver…could not waver. She was leaving, lifting the curse that was her existence from his life, and, if nothing else, she knew she could find peace and solace in that one simple fact.

"Goodbye…Shiho." _'I love you.'_

"Goodbye…Kudo-kun." _'No you don't'_

***Present Time – London***

The past day and a half after the confrontation had been a blur. She barely remembered anything about the plane ride, the stopover in Germany, arriving in London, checking into the hotel, etc. Her first real clear moment had been when she had woken up at two this morning. The raging storm outside had matched the torrent of emotions in her heart and she had broken down and cried for almost an hour, her heart wailing as it had not since her sister had passed.

Drained of tears and feeling numb of any sensations, she just lay there for another hour until she suddenly found herself dressing and contacting the concierges' desk to hail her a taxi. She had no idea where she wanted to go, but little more than a half hour later she found herself directing the taxi driver in a very specific direction and just like that she knew immediately where her heart was leading her. She was silent through the ride there and the minute the rain had let up a bit she had opted to walk the remaining ten blocks.

So here she was, standing in the rain, which was now a lite drizzle, at not even five o' clock in the morning, staring at the blue plaque that had called her here.

 _221b Baker Street…the Sherlock Holmes Museum. Strange how something so small and idiotic can make my heart feel lighter than it has been in weeks_.

Shiho felt a lone tear trace her cheek even as she fought back the rest, though she knew it was futile. She had always prided herself on being a strong woman, but this was one weakness that she knew she would always have. _He_ was her weakness, and it was finally catching up with her. Hence the reason for her destination.

She needed this moment to let out her emotions, otherwise she'd never move on. She needed to be honest, even though _He'd_ never hear it. She needed to just say it, with every fiber of her being she needed to say it.

"Shinichi…I lo-"

"So you _**can**_ say my name huh?"

Shiho froze, eyes wide, her heart hammering in her chest. She'd know that voice anywhere, but what in the world was he doing here? How had he found her? And more importantly, why was he here?

"H-How?" Shiho whispered as she began to shake, tears threatening to fall, but still defiantly refusing to look at him as he stood behind her.

It was silent for a moment, almost like she had imagined his voice, but when he spoke again she could almost hear the smirk spreading across his face as he began.

"Elementary my dear. You see, you had placed your plane ticket in your coat pocket and from where it was on the bed I was able to catch a glimpse of the airline you were using and the first few digits of the flight number. Combining that with the outbound flights data for that day, I deduced that London was your final destination. From there, after securing my own flight, I was able to reduce the number of possible hotels down to three based on location and what I know of your personal preferences, and then down to one by calling ahead and asking to confirm a reservation made for two under Kudo Shinichi."

Shiho felt her face flushing instantly as she finally turned to face Shinichi. She didn't know what had made her put the reservation under Shinichi's name, but she had allowed herself one last moment of fantasy.

"So when I arrived at the hotel this morning I had asked where mine and my 'wife's' room was, only to be told you had just left moments before. After bribing the airport shuttle driver and a little thought I had him bring me here. I may be dense at times when it comes to women's feelings, but even I could see what you were really feeling that day you left and I knew this would be the only place you would go at this ungodly time of the morning."

For once, she allowed the awe she felt at his deductions to show on her face as he stood mere inches before her. She let herself drink in his presence like a blind man seeing for the first time in total wonder, her umbrella forgotten at her side.

Their eyes locked as his warm hand caressed her cheek, gently brushing away a few stray tears and a lock of her hair. Her breath hitched slightly as his intense gaze suddenly moved to her full lips, clearly indicating his intent and asking her permission. Everything in her cried out yes, but she wanted…needed to know one last thing first.

"Why?"

Shinichi merely chuckled before his expression became more serious and his eyes again bore into hers. "Because…you are my Watson and my Irene."

No more words were needed as his lips captured hers in a light beautiful first kiss, one that promised a lifetime of more kisses to come. A future of love, hope, and adventure as only they could have. Two halves of the same coin.

She had been right before. She was not his friend, she was his best friend; his partner. She was not his angel, she was his other half. She had no single role in his life, she had two.

Pulling apart, she sighed in contentment as he just held her there as the rain continued to fall. Both soaking in the others warmth, finally understanding the truth about what they were to one another. Having finally solved the mystery together as partners.

Mischievously, Shinichi grinned before muttering, "So…Kudo Shiho huh? Has a nice ring to it doesn't it?" _'Believe me now?'_

"Shinichi no baka." _'I love you too!'_

So, like it? Hate it? I tried to keep them somewhat in character, but also make them real to their feelings. I will continue this as I have a few more ideas, but if anyone has any requests as to ideas they would like to see of Ai/Shiho and Conan/Shinichi getting together just let me know. This includes Canon and AU ideas. Please Review below! It pushes me to continue! Thanks for reading!


End file.
